


Scissors

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Very short funny one-shot.Also, there's a policeman, but he barely matters.
Kudos: 6





	Scissors

"Hey, Ludwig!" Lemmy called, bouncing around the house, trying to find his older brother.

"What do you want!?" Ludwig yelled from the next room.

"Hey, there you are! Are you using your car?"

Ludwig stared at him, trying to decide if he was joking or not. It was always hard to tell with Lemmy.

Deciding that Lemmy wasn't joking, Ludwig said, "No. Why?"

"Great! Bye!" Lemmy booked it, heading towards the garage.

"Wait!" Ludwig yelled, but Lemmy was already gone.

Humming, Lemmy unlocked Ludwig's car and climbed in. Now he just had to figure out how to work it.

After pushing a few buttons and inserting a key, the car started making noise. Lemmy hoped that meant it was working.

He opened the garage door… put the car into drive… and hit the gas.

For a few minutes, Lemmy was doing great! That is, until he heard the sirens. Concentrating hard, he managed to pull over.

A police koopa walked up to his window, which he rolled down.

Holding out a hand, the police koopa said, "Papers."

"Scissors!" Lemmy yelled, and drove off.

Sighing, the police koopa got back in his car and started chasing him. 

Whoever he is, the police koopa thought, this kid isn't getting away with just one ticket.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a (probably old by now) meme and I thought of this, so yeah.


End file.
